With the recent growth in the popularity of the game of tennis, more and more players are carrying their tennis equipment with them while traveling for business or for pleasure. Tennis balls, clothes and shoes are easily carried but a major difficulty exists in the transporting of a tennis racket particularly on commercial airlines. Most avid tennis players are not willing to check their racket with their other luggage for fear of losing it or having it broken or somehow damaged. They are therefore forced to carry their racket with them to their seat inside the cabin of the airliner. Since airline regulations will not permit the placement of objects such as tennis rackets on the overhead cabin racks, the player must either hold the racket in his lap or place it on the floor under the forward seat during the trip. Either alternative is inconvenient, and perhaps even worse, other travelers become aware that the tennis player is carrying his racket. Many times a traveling business man would prefer to take his tennis racket on the trip without others knowing that he has recreation as well as business in mind.